


【SD花流．生活系列之十五】改变（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．生活系列（文：十甫） [15]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．生活系列之十五】改变（文：十甫）

铃铃～铃铃～铃铃～

深夜响起的电话实在让人讨厌……不！实在遭人怨恨至极！

不但扰人清梦，还打断了一些人正办着的“好事”。

有两个在床上纠缠着的人，显然地被电话铃声稍微打断了情趣，然而正进入状况的两个人，如同发情的野兽，怎么可能为那小小的阻扰而停止呢？

犹自缠吻、啃咬、摸索……

随着铃声沉寂，更加速了动作。

然而，才哑了不到三秒的电话，又再聒噪。

铃铃～铃铃～铃铃～

如同催命符，响得床上的人烦不胜烦。

支起上半身，一只脚已踏在地上，却又万般不捨地狠吻着身下那个人。

 

铃铃～铃铃～铃铃～

……

铃铃～铃铃～铃铃～

响了又断，断了又响……

终于站了起来，气呼呼地打开了门，三步併成两步地大踏步走到客厅，抄起了电话筒，粗声粗气地应了一声，“谁呀！！”

“樱木吗？”

“是！你是谁！！”“好事”被打扰，樱木没好气地回答。

“是我！宫城……”

“你三更半夜打来干什么？！不是想叫我起床上厕所吧！混蛋！”樱木一听对方是高中时代的哥俩好宫城良田，立刻噼头骂道。火气旺盛的他，还待多骂两句，却因背后贴上一个微温的身躯以及腰间缠上的手而忍住了，“有什么事？”语气仍然粗硬。

“阿彩……在你们那儿吗？叫她听电话好不好？”宫城迟疑了一阵子说道。

“大姐头？”樱木回过看着身后的流川，只见他摇了摇头，“她没有找我们呀，怎么回事？你们又吵架了？”

“你别骗我了，叫她听电话，拜托……我有话跟她说……”

樱木皱起了眉头，“我干嘛骗你！说没来就没来……”

“可是……她除了你们那儿，应该没地方去了呀！我找遍了神奈川都找不到她，想来她是找你们去了……她真的没在你们那儿？”

“没有没有！说了多少次你就是不信！告诉你，别再打来了，我要睡觉！”樱木生气地说道，他可不想跟他纠缠下去，背后的那个人都快将他磨出火来了，已在爆发边缘，自已正辛苦地忍耐着。

“等一下等一下，你……说她还会去哪里了？她现在有孕在身，不能乱跑呀！”宫城害怕樱木立刻挂断电话，焦急地在电话另一头喊道。

“怀孕了？大姐头怀孕了？……谁的？”樱木反射性地说道，然后在流川的脸上亲了一下。

“妈的！樱木花道！当然是我的啦！不是我的还有谁！？”宫城一听樱木问“孩子的爹”立刻在电话里吼道。

流川一把抢过电话，“彩姐几时离家出走的？”

“昨天下午。她买了验孕棒验出结果后，骂了我一顿就走了。我以为她只是一时不能接受自己怀孕了而离家冷静一下。可是，至到现在还没回来……我刚刚都走遍了她常去的夜店，都没找到她。连神奈川所有可能的地方都找过了……还是没有找到。”

“她父母的家呢？”流川继续问道，同时用眼睛叫樱木安静。

“去过了，没有。现在连老人家都惊动了，知道阿彩怀孕，不知多高兴，都分头找她呢。”宫城的声音听来有点兴奋。

“彩姐没联络我们。若有联络的话，我们会通知你。”流川对宫城说。

宫城听流川如此说道，终相信彩子不在他们那儿，“呀！流川，拜托了，她若联络你，你第一时间通知我。”

“嗯。”流川应了一声后，挂上电话。

“什么情况？”樱木抱着流川问道，顺势亲了他的脖子一下。

“不知去向。”流川简短地答道。

“真不知良田怎么想的？找老婆找到我们家来……啧啧，坏人家的好事！”樱木又再亲了流川一下。

流川抱着樱木，任由他亲着，“还不是因为你平时好客。今天留这个，明天留那个。”

说实在的，他们的家呀，总是人来人往。好像前阵子吧，三井、晴子、仙道轮流转，打扰他们的生活不在话下，最糟的是还把问题带来，间接影响到他与樱木的感情呢。

还好一切雨过天晴。

“我哪有？你别冤我！”樱木报仇似地在流川肩上咬了一口。

“痛！死白痴！”流川也不示弱地咬他的耳朵。

“哇～你真的咬！臭狐狸！”樱木鬼叫起来。

两个人一起翻滚到沙发上，一刻也不能忍耐地又再度缠吻起来。

空气突然变得异常燥热……

铃铃～铃铃～铃铃～

愣了一下，“shit！”两个人同时骂道。

生气地一把捉过电话筒，“喂！！”樱木简直是用吼的。

“哇～吓死人唷！咯咯咯……樱木干嘛这么凶呀！在跟流川嘿咻被我打扰了吗？”一把性感又熟悉的声音懒洋洋地说道。

“大姐头！”樱木握紧了电话，眼睛瞟向流川，而流川也一骨碌地从沙发坐起。

“喂！你在哪里呀！”樱木紧接着问道，因为电话那头太喧闹了。

“我嘛……现在在……嗯……落阳酒吧，你们快来陪我喝酒！”彩子在电话喊道。

“什么！你在东京！”樱木有点意外地说道，没想到真给宫城猜对了，彩子离家出走到东京来。

“当然！不然我找你们干嘛……你们要不要来呀？”

“来来来，你等我们一下，我们很快就到！”樱木向流川望去，见他点了点头。

“你们别急嘛，‘办完事’再来吧，我可以等的……”还没说完，彩子就“咯咯咯”地笑了起来。

“你在那儿给我等着，别乱跑，我和狐狸15分钟后就到！”边说边举手接住流川向他抛来的衣裤。

“15分钟？樱木，你好差劲哩……这么快就不行了……咯咯咯…”彩子笑得更大声。

「妈的！发酒疯啦你！」樱木气得差点冲口而出，最后是忍住怒气说道，“15分钟。我们一定到。”说完，拇指大力地在电话筒的“on/off”纽上按断通话，然后将电话筒丢到沙发上。

快手快脚地穿上衣裤，抓起了车钥匙便与流川匆匆出门了。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

与流川两人将喝醉酒的彩子从落阳酒吧架回家，安顿好后，樱木累得第一时间趴在沙发上。

凌晨三点多了，樱木此刻懊恼得很，与流川的“美好”时光都给两通电话，一个彩子给破坏殆尽……而且，还被彩子取笑“差劲”，坦白说，他在意得很呢！

切！干嘛说我小气，有哪个男人敢说不在意这样的批评我就砍了我的头！哼！

……

……正胡思乱想的时候，后脑的头发被人轻轻抚动，“白痴！回房睡觉去！别躺在这里！”

樱木翻过身体，伸手握住流川的手腕，“我们一起睡这，我不想起来了！”

流川对他挑了挑眉头。

樱木意会地张开双臂，并笑了起来。

流川低声骂了句“白痴”后，便俯下身体，然后趴睡在樱木的身上。立即被紧紧地拥抱着。耳中听着樱木规律的心跳声，头上传来樱木暖暖的呼吸，流川立刻感到睡虫来袭，闭上眼睛一阵子，就开始打呼了。

听着胸前传来流川的呼噜声，本来就疲倦的樱木立刻被传染了睡意，一个哈欠接着一个哈欠。

胸口越来越沉重的感觉，让樱木知道流川睡熟了，于是轻轻挪了挪身体，让流川小半身体的力量卸在沙发上，以免自己睡熟后的身体自动排斥不舒适感，将流川踢下沙发……嘿嘿，身躯几乎与他平高、体格几乎相同的狐狸，可一点都不轻唷！被他这样俯趴着睡了一晚，起来时，身体准麻痺大半天。

紧了紧双臂，樱木也闭上眼睛睡觉去。

再度睁开眼睛的时候，是被门铃声吵醒的。

还是维持着睡前的姿势。

身体麻痺得根本不能动弹，而胸前的人犹自熟睡。

门铃声还是响个不休。

樱木斜眼望了望挂在客厅的钟，7点48分……哇靠！哪个混蛋那么早！

随即，在心里将宫城良田骂了个遍！此刻按门铃的傢伙除他还有谁？！

他与流川“请”了彩子回家后，便给宫城送了短讯去，然而却一直没有他的回音，那时还对他有些微词呢。没想到他这么今早就从神奈川扑来东京了……

既然知道按门铃的是宫城，樱木索性充耳不闻，闭上眼睛迫自己再入睡。

门铃声仍然不弃不饶。

然而这一次，惊动了胸前的人。

感觉他动了动，却原来是换了个姿势再睡。

樱木心里直想发笑。他的爱人果然是不改其睡仙本色，天塌下来也先睡了再说。却突然忆起当年他背着流川爸爸回到流川家时，流川强撑着睡眼开门的情景……那有点迷糊的眼神，欲睡却不能睡的迷濛竟一度让他的心失神……

原来，自己一直百思不解干嘛会突然捨弃可爱的晴子，爱上这只脾气又坏，样貌又不怎么样的狐狸男，却突然有了答案。

不过，又好像不是这么简单就爱上了……

……

……唉～算了，不再想了，反正自己已决定跟他耗上一辈子了。

门铃声还是没有放弃。

“咿呀”，一道房门被打开。房内的人走了出来，边走向大门边嘀咕，“哪个混蛋一大早扰人清梦！”略嫌沙哑的声音显示了她宿醉未全清醒。

经过客厅时，觑见沙发上的重叠的两个人，不禁提高了声调，“喂！你们两个干嘛不起来应门呀！真好意思让客人去开门唷！”眉毛挑得老高，不改当年泼辣本色。

樱木看着彩子突然变得清醒的脸，心裡道，「亏你还知道自己在哪里？」，然而脸上却挂起了抱歉的笑脸，意思说：狐狸还没睡醒，我动弹不得。拜托你开开门吧……

彩子边搓着有点发疼的额头边笑着说，“真是没想到呀，樱木小子，原来你真的怕流川呀！”

樱木即刻瞪大了眼睛，“谁怕他了？！”怎么人人都爱调侃他怕了流川？拜托，他与狐狸可是旗鼓相当的好不好，谁也奈何不了谁！不！是我大人有大量，都让着他呢……竟敢说本天才怕了这只狐狸！哼！

有点恼羞地想动手拍醒流川时，却见彩子突然将已拉开的门大力关上，然后匆匆回到房间，“碰！”

而随着刚刚大门被关上的那一刻，除了门铃急响，还伴随着急促的拍门声，以及隐隐约约的呼唤声──“阿彩！阿彩！……”

樱木终于忍受不了，在周日假期一大早就这么吵，他铁定被邻居投诉了……他摇了摇胸前的流川，“狐狸快醒来！天亮了！你上课迟到了！”

“霍”一声，流川抬起了头，睡眼惺忪地到处张望一下，突然支起了身体，“糟！今早有集会……”忙不迭地从樱木的身上爬起。

看他迷迷糊糊的样子，樱木不禁笑了起来。虽想立刻伸手敲醒流川，但他却觉得此刻先解决门外的麻烦才是更重要的事。

揉着发痠的肩背，樱木快步地走到大门，并迅速地拉开了门。

门外闹了一早的人二话不说立刻冲了进来，一个、两个、三个……

天呀！除了宫城，竟然还有他的死党水户洋平，以及他的准老婆，赤木晴子。

“阿彩呢？”宫城焦急地问道。

樱木指了指左边的房门，宫城立刻奔了去，“阿彩！快出来！我有话要跟你说……”

樱木关上大门，从此屋内与屋外隔绝，便任由宫城在房门前喊叫。

看着死党，还没开口询问他与晴子此番来的目的，已有另一个人从右边的房内冲了出来，更将手上的脸巾丢到樱木的头上，“死白痴！竟敢……”突然发觉屋内不只他们两个，流川硬生生止住了骂语。

“嗨！流川，早呀！”“流川早安！”洋平与晴子同时向流川打招呼。

“哦。”流川微点了头，当作回应。斜眼望向樱木，却见他正上下抛动自己刚丢过去的脸巾，皱了皱眉。

樱木见状，笑了一下，“狐狸，你先招呼他们一下，我去刷牙洗脸。”经过流川身边时，突然伸手环住他的脖子，趋嘴就往他的唇亲去。

“香香的狐狸！”趁流川还没意识过来，早就笑着先逃开了，以免惨遭流川的攻击。

除了发愣的流川，客厅中还站着一对面面相觑的准夫妇。

樱木刚刚的举动，让他们感到意外极了。

这么多年来，从没见过樱木主动在他们面前与流川公然亲嘴，绊嘴倒不少。

怪了～

齐齐偷眼望向流川，却窥见他的脸隐约泛起微红。

更奇怪了～

倏地发现四道审察的视线，流川马上回过神来，“你们……要吃什么早餐？”

“不用了！”“蛋炒饭！”同时说道。

流川“哦”了一声，直接走进厨房。

“晴子，你不是吃饱了吗？怎么还想吃呀？”洋平见流川走远，便问晴子道。

“我故意让流川有藉口走开的，你刚没见到他的表情吗？失了魂似的……还有，樱木刚刚那亲嘴动作，那副雀跃样子，好像才刚踏入情场的人……拜托，这两个傢伙都同居超过三年了，还这样……呣！有古怪！”

洋平见晴子可爱的三八样子，伸手捏了她的脸一下，“你少理他们的事啦！我们今天为了宫城和彩子，都牺牲了拍摄婚照的时间了呀！”

晴子握着洋平的手，“你不会生气吧？我担心彩姐呀，我怕她不能接受怀孕的事实去做傻事了呀！孩子是无辜的……”

眼睛瞟向仍在拍着门的宫城，不禁摇了摇头。

她虽与彩子交好，但说实在的，有时候她真不了解她的想法。就如对婚姻的观点，她与她有着很严重的分歧。

晴子是个很传统的女子，她认为，唯有婚姻才能建立一个完整的家庭，一个女人的幸福就是来自美满的家庭与孩子。她憧憬婚姻，也甘心为婚姻奉献。

然而彩子则不同，时装设计师身份的她，不但衣着、品味走在潮流的尖端，连思想也很前卫。她反对传统思想给予女人的枷锁，反对女人为了家庭、孩子牺牲了自己的理想与才能，甘心在男人与传统的约束下苟延残喘……

她要挣破传统！

她崇尚自由，享受单身，所以她不要婚姻，不要家庭，更不要孩子。男人对她而言，只不过是给予欢愉性爱的对象。因为她觉得人生苦短，一定要及时行乐，同时也要在短短的人生为自己的理想奋门，才不枉此生。

这是她答应与宫城交往前早已说清楚的条件。

然而，出乎意料之外的怀孕，让她受到很大的打击；而让她生气的是，她不得不对宫城的“人格”重新评估了，明明避孕措施做得那么好……

晴子低头叹了一口气，实在想不透彩子的心思，孩子可是上天恩赐的礼物呀！若怀孕的人她，她不知有多感恩呢！

想到这儿，晴子偷眼望了望洋平，嘴角不自觉地高高扬起，再过两个星期，她就要嫁给洋平了，到时候就能与他一起多生几个孩子。

“你想什么啦？一时叹气，一时又笑得那么窝心。”洋平笑着问道。

“没什么……”晴子脸上一红，她怎么能够将刚才的想法说予洋平知晓呢？想生孩子，可不是她一个人就做得了的事……

“我们下个星期天一定要拍摄婚照了，你可别又去为别人的事忙呀！”洋平将晴子拥入怀裡，带点警告地说道。

“嗯……”晴子先是应了一声，随后又不甘示弱地说，“你也是呀！警告你，到时候可别为了你的宝贝唐吉诃德的事忙唷！”

“你呀！真是越大越不能吃亏呀！高中时代的晴子可是温顺可人的唷～”洋平笑骂道。

“嘿嘿，我可是有执照的会计师唷！锱铢必较可是我的专业，你岂能怪我斤斤计较呢？”

“好，投降啦～”

“咦！谁要投降了呀？”突然一把声音插了进来，“哎呀！你们怎么在人家的家抱来抱去呀，真不害臊！”

两人抬头一看，却原来是樱木。一番梳洗后的他，看来精神饱满。

“去你的！死小子！你没见我跟老婆调情吗？干嘛打扰我们？去去去，去厨房找你的流川去！”洋平踹了樱木一脚。

“喂！这里可是我的家唷！你敢赶我？”樱木回踢洋平一脚后，却转身向宫城走去。

伸手搭上宫城的肩膀，硬将他拖离房门前，“大姐头气在头上，你说什么话她都听不进去啦！不如先省省力气，待她自己走出房门时，你再逮住她跟她说去。我可不相信她耐得了饿……”顺势将宫城按在饭桌的椅子上。

一抬头就向着厨房喊道，“好饿唷～狐狸，你干嘛慢吞吞的，我快饿扁了……”脚早已向厨房迈步走去。

还没踏进厨房就听到流川恶狠狠地骂道，“你有力气大呼小叫的就饿不死！”

看来还为自己骗他起床一事而生气。

「小气鬼！」不禁在心里笑骂道。见他低头忙着切菜，于是绕到他的身后，伸手将他拦腰环着，嘴唇更立即贴在他颈脖上的肌肤，上下蹭磨。

“匡噹”，一阵酥麻感从颈部传来，流川连刀也握不稳了，掉落在洗碗槽里。

闭上眼睛感受樱木给予的颤抖，一股热量立即从下体涌起。

昨晚他们被打扰后，至到现在都不曾发洩过呢！

感觉呼吸越来越重，背后贴着自己的身躯也明显地越来越热。然而理智却让他暂时清醒地吐出两个字，“够了！”

兀自进行着的动作持续进行着。

流川突然烦躁起来，使劲甩开樱木的紧箍，一个转身，将他按在冰柜上。

“你有脑子没有？外面很多人……”

“就是要让他们看！”樱木迅速按下流川的头，重重地吻上他的唇。

流川的脑袋刷一声变白……这白痴……到底发生了什么事……他从来就害羞在人前与自己显得亲热的，怎么最近这么反常？

好像自从那一次对他吼出自己的烦恼后，他就开始有点改变了……

不……好像自从自己对他说了……爱…后，他就……呣……不想了……嗯…唔……

一旦想明白后，流川就不再去深究原因了，他现在已完全沉溺在樱木的热吻中。微张嘴，引导了樱木的舌头伸进后，立即吸住……

流川激烈的回应，更让樱木情难自禁。双手伸进流川的衣服内，上下抚摸，身体紧贴对方上下律动磨擦……

他爱他。

这是自己如今最清楚不过的事实。

抚着他滚烫的身体，感受着他热烈的反应，心底不禁奇怪以前怎么会觉得他“冷”？

虽然两人一起生活多年，虽然明知道他对自己的感情，然而总是不觉得满足，因为自己掌握不了他全部的心思……爱，让他感到害怕，而且越爱越怯。

可是万万没有想到，为这段感情感到不安、烦恼的不只他一个。

原来流川的沉默，对他的事不多干涉过问，是源自于自己对“GAY”的认同。

流川在这个识知上最简单直接不过了。他爱的是男人，一起生活的是男人，上床的也是男人，所以他认同自己是GAY的。

樱木则却不同。他从不认为自己是GAY的。他之所以会爱上男人，是因为对方是流川枫。他爱的是流川这个人，与性别无关。

因此，两个人在感情的表达上也大有不同。

流川从不介意别人以有色眼光看自己，所以他可以很坦然地在人前对樱木表现亲昵动作，只是有感樱木的不自在，他不得不常常按捺住自己的“热情”。与樱木的一段感情来得不容易，他不想他在两人关係中感到不自在而选择逃开。这是他绝对不允许发生的事。因为爱，让他不安；也因为爱，他选择更沉默。

这一种无形的隔阂渐渐蔓延在他们之中，即使再亲密的房事也无法冲破这无形的网。有时候真想与对方面对面说个清楚，却因为男性的尊严，也因为惶恐得到自己最不想知道的答案……也就一直维持现状。

前阵子，各个暂居家中的住客──三井、晴子以及仙道，更将他们心底的不安推至深渊。

当惶恐、不安至溢满的时候，终究得纾发的。而导火线就是泽北荣治。

从来没有一个人像他如此单刀直入地横在他们之间。对樱木不掩饰的爱，企图夺走樱木的泽北，让流川妒嫉得快发疯了。而樱木暧晦不明的态度，更加剧了他的惶恐……终究爆发了。

失控地向樱木吼出心底的不安、不满，竟同时打破了他们之间的无形隔阂。那一天，他竟听到樱木对他说，“我爱你”。

流川笑了。

“我也是……我爱你。”他也对他说。

原来彼此都深爱着对方呀……

……

倏地，两个在厨房热情缠吻的人很有默契地停止了所有的动作。稍微分开，喘着气，对望一眼后，又再次相拥。只是轻轻拥着对方，头各靠在对方的肩窝上，努力平顺各自的悸动，心照不宣。

毕竟，他们还没大方到要让其他人全程观看赤裸裸的他们。

他们珍惜只属于彼此的隐私。

不晓得为何，此刻只要一个眼神，一个动作，他们就能明白对方的想法。这是过去三年来都不曾有过的默契，那一种发自内心的心灵契合。无需言语。

只有打破心灵障碍，活在不同身躯的灵魂才能真正交缠在一起。

两个人满足地再交换一个吻。

无视于厨房门口挤了多少个人头，投来了多少视线，两个人合作无间地煮着早餐。

当早餐终于上桌的时候，他们才发现，原来彩子也离开了房间。

招呼了一声后，大伙儿都齐坐到饭桌前，无论是饿着的还是不饿的，都静静地品尝着他们提供的早餐。

异样的氛围在四周蔓延着。

平时，只要有这两个人在，场面总是热热闹闹的。虽然大家曾都好奇他们亲热的场景，但却很享受他们之间的小争执。

今天，终“如愿以偿”亲眼窥见他们间的亲密，却不知怎么地竟感到尴尬莫名。也许。不习惯他们突如其来的改变吧！

“哇！好咸！喂！这么大块盐巴你没看见吗？真是的，口感都被破坏了……”樱木突然开口对流川抱怨道。

“嫌难吃就别吃，没人阻止你！”流川瞪他一眼。

“你这是什么态度？本天才在指正你的错误哩，还不知感激。”

“感激什么？把盐巴吃掉吗？你若还想吃，厨房多得是！”

“喂！死狐狸！我忍你好久了唷！煮了那么多年还那么逊，给本天才丢脸了。”

“哼！那你吃了那么多年，岂不更丢脸！”

“你……”

“哼……”

再次针锋相对的两人终使气氛活络了起来。

和谐、恬静，毕竟不适合他们。

“拜托，你们两个若想打情骂俏就回到房间关上门去！别在饭桌上惹人噁心！”彩子最先发话。

其他三个人也跟着附和。

“大姐头，谁噁心你了？恐怕让你感到噁心的不是我们吧……”

“樱木，不要说了……”晴子阻止不及，因为彩子的脸色倏地变得铁青。大家立时噤若寒蝉。

只见她站了起来，四处张望了一下，便走到客厅的矮几上，拿起了手提袋伸手在袋里乱翻。

摸出一盒香烟，抽出一根后便立即点燃。

袅袅上升的轻烟，顿时将彩子笼罩起来，看不清脸色。

流川走过去，弯腰打开矮几的抽屉，拿出了一个烟灰缸，“你把灰弹在这里。”

转身欲走的时候，彩子叫了他一声。

“流川，”彩子缓缓地道，“我现在挺羡慕你和樱木的。你们都没有怀孕的烦恼……男女的构造真是不公平。”

“这世界上没有所谓的公不公平，只有你要不要选择。”流川平淡地说道。抬头即对上樱木热切的眼神，心里一阵温暖。

“选择吗？……”彩子喃喃地道。

“阿彩，”宫城走到彩子面前蹲下，握起她的手，紧得不容她挣扎，“让我照顾你好不好？其实无论有没有孩子，我都想照顾你，跟你一起生活。你就答应我吧，我可以保证，将来我和孩子都不会成为你事业的牵绊，只会是你更大的支持力量。”

诚挚的眼神竟让固执心肠的彩子泛起了一丝感动。

沉默了半晌，她仰头吐了一团雾后，将手上的半截烟按熄在烟灰缸里，然后站了起来，“回去再说。我不想再打扰这两个傢伙了，你看他们，一脸欲求不满的样子，咯咯咯……”

重新听到彩子的爽朗的笑声，晴子的心头大石终于放下。突然手心传来温暖，她转头对洋平展开最灿烂的笑容。

 

  
◆◆◆◆◆

 

  
终于送走了那四个人，樱木顿时感到自己散架似的。虽然自负体格强健过人，但昨晚自己的生理需求硬生生地被压下来，加之结实地抱着一个体重不轻的流川整晚，他的身体已感到吃不消了。毕竟，已不是十八二十的时候。

坐在沙发上，伸手搂过流川，头靠在他的肩上不久就睡着了。

听着樱木的呼吸声变得悠长，流川轻轻地斜靠在沙发扶手上，让樱木的头顺势滑到他的胸前，以便他睡得更舒服。

伸手环着他，随着他规律的心跳，心变得很平静。

渐渐地，自己也感到睡意浓浓。就在快睡过去的时候，突然想起一事……

反手将电话线从电话机拔掉后，流川满意地睡了。

熟睡后的他，脸上挂着的是，满足的轻笑。


End file.
